The Incident
by eliamarie101
Summary: Lucy comes home one day not knowing that Natsu is secretly hiding somewhere waiting to try to scare. But it doesn't end up working out as Natsu planned. This is how I see Natsu and Lucy getting together(:
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I know I haven't updated in months and I am so sorry! Go ahead, be mad you deserve to): I really am sorry I just went into a rut for a while. Well it started when I became obsessed with R5 and they just kind of consumed my life then family problems started to come up and I just didn't write for a while. But I am back! (: So anyways this was the first fanfiction I ever wrote. I had posted it on Wattpad but I want to see what you guys think! So the first chapter is a little short but hey it was my first fanfiction. Anyways this is how I picture Natsu and Lucy getting together! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

Lucy P.O.V

I was sitting at the bar at Fairy Tail when I noticed how unusually quiet it was. Usually by now Natsu would have already picked a fight with Gray and the guild would turn into a war zone, everyone joining the chaos. I looked across the guild and saw Gray sitting with Erza and Juvia at a table. Juvia was, as always, clinging to his arm.

She really needed a different approach if she wanted Gray to like her. All she does is stalk him and tell him how much she loves him. The poor guy gets suffocated by her (not literally). I looked back over to the smiling Mira giving me the food I ordered, "thanks Mira. Do you know where Natsu is?" I asked. She gave me a smirk and said "nope, I think he left a couple hours ago, why do you ask?", I rolled my eyes. She was always talking about how cute Natsu and I were together and how she knew we liked each other.

I mean Natsu is cute and all but we are just partners. I mean he is my nakama, you don't get those types of feelings towards nakama...right?

"I think I am gonna go home, bye Mira", Mira smiled and waved as I walked away. I was about to walk out of the guild when I heard levy yell "lu-chan! wait!", I turned around to see my blue-haired best friend running towards me. When she got up to me she said, "Do you have the book you were going to lend me? You said I could borrow it!", I sighed. I totally forgot to take it to Fairy tail this morning. With Natsu and Happy distracting me I could never think straight, "I totally forgot! I am so sorry. Why don't you just come back to my place and I will give it to you there?", she smiled and gave me a thumbs up. We walked out of the guild and headed towards my apartment. I wondered where Natsu was. He doesn't usually leave the guild early so it was unusual that he had.

When we got to my apartment I unlocked the door and walked in to my room prepared for a mess created by the "great" Natsu dragneel. Instead I found my house clean and dark. This was the first time I had come home without Natsu and Happy waiting for me. I let out a sigh of relief and walked over to my desk to grab the book. I walked over to Levy and said "do you want to stay a while?"

"sure!", I walked over to my couch and patted the seat next to me to signal her to sit next to me. Once she sat down I handed her the book. She looked at it and for a moment the apartment was silent. It was nice for once. She suddenly broke the silence asking, "so how are you and Natsu?", she gave me an evil smirk and inched closer to me. I inched away wondering what she could possibly mean. I suddenly felt a blush creep up my cheeks and I managed to say, "w-what d-do you m-mean?"

"come on Lu-chan I think we both know what I mean"

I gave her a confused look and said, "nope"

"come on everyone knows that you and Natsu like each other"

"WHAT?!" I stared at her. How could she be so silly? We didn't like each other like that even if we did Natsu would probably be too dense to realize how he felt. But before she could say anything else I heard a crash from the kitchen.

**~Time Skip~**

Natsu P.O.V

-time skip before he left the guild that day-

I was sitting at a table bored as usual. I was about to go pick a fight with Gray when Happy tapped my shoulder. I looked over at my partner and noticed his mischievous grin, he was planning something sneaky and I had a feeling I would be involved. I didn't mind I loved causing havoc among everyone just for fun, "what's up Happy?"

"Natsu I just came up with the greatest plan ever to scare Lucy!", I smiled when I heard my blonde partners name. I loved messing with her. I don't know what, but there was something different about her from anyone else that made me want to be with her all the time and mess with her. I figured it was because she was my partner. I smiled an evil grin and asked what the plan was, he whispered it into my ear and once he was done I nodded and stood up to put the plan into action.

I nonchalantly walked out of the guild and headed towards Lucy's apartment. On my way there I thought of how funny it would be once we scared her. I would probably receive a Lucy kick for it but it was worth it. It always was, breaking in to her house was always worth her abuse. It was fun to go to her house, it was so warm and comforting and something about her makes me always want to be near her. Maybe it's her scent. Her scent is amazing. Better than anyone else's.

Once we got there we both went to hide in her kitchen and wait for her to return home. After a while it got boring just sitting there so I decided to go read some of Lucy's book she was writing. She hated when I read her stuff but I didn't care. I usually don't like reading but it was fun messing with her.

I sat at her desk and started to read it, Happy was hovering above my shoulder reading it as well. After I finally finished it I looked out the window and saw Levy and Lucy walking towards here. I grinned, the more the people to scare the funnier it would be. I signaled to Happy to hide and turned off all the lights.

I heard her unlock the door and enter the apartment. I heard her walk over to I think her desk and walk back towards the entrance. I heard her ask Levy if she wanted to stay and Levy agreed. It was silent for awhile and Levy brought up Lucy and I. But why? I listened and froze when I heard Levy say "Come on everyone knows you and Natsu like each other".

I was in shock until I heard Lucy yell "WHAT?!", I jumped and knocked a pan off the counter and watched helplessly as it hit the ground and made a loud crash. I panicked, I heard Lucy ask Levy if she heard the crash. I didn't hear Levy reply but I assumed she heard it too when I heard two pairs of footsteps head toward the kitchen. Wait why am I panicking? This is perfect now when she walks in to the kitchen I can scare her when she turns around!

I watched as she walked in to kitchen, I stepped right behind her our bodies almost touching when she turned around, took one step and our lips smashed into each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**New Chapter! I just wanna say thanks to everyone who is reviewing my stories and all that! I love knowing that you guys enjoy reading my stories and it's what made me keep my other stories going. I love knowing that someone somewhere is laughing at my story or smiling. I just couldn't stand not finishing my stories because that is my number one pet peeve! I hate when authors don't finish stories and I refuse to let myself be that person. Anyways enjoy!**

Lucy P.O.V

I walked into the kitchen and didn't see anyone. I turned around to walk out and suddenly my lips smashed against someone else's. Who the hell am I kissing?! At first I tensed at the sudden kiss then melted in to it. Whoever it was I just couldn't push away. Their lips were so warm and soft. They seemed to melt in to it too because I felt the kiss soften. All of a sudden I heard a way too familiar voice say "they llllllllllllllliiiikeeee eachother!", I left cloud nine and suddenly wondered who was kissing me I pushed away to see none other than my pink-haired partner standing in front of me.

His eyes opened and for a moment we stood there shocked. Suddenly reality hit us both and our eyes widened as each of our faces turned the color of our partner erza's dark red hair. Eyes still wide Natsu managed to stutter "s-s-s-sorry l-lucy", and with that he ran out the door and out the window, Happy trailing behind laughing his ass off.

I was still so shocked it took me a while to notice Levy was still here and was giving me an evil smirk, "wow Lucy, look who just received her first kiss! I think I will leave you here to process what just happened", she winked and then started to walk off.

I grabbed her arm and quickly said, "you can't tell anyone!", she smiled and said ,"I promise I won't. You get some rest though Lu-chan! see you tomorrow!", and with that she left with the book. I decided standing there dumbfounded wouldn't do anything so I went to take a bath. I stripped my clothes off and sat in the bath. What exactly happened just a couple minutes ago? I couldn't keep my mind off the kiss. I got out of the tub and wrapped myself in a towel.

I walked out of the bathroom and put my pajamas on. I walked over to my desk to write in my book a little but nothing came. All I could think about was the kiss. Even though it should have felt so wrong it felt so right! but how? Could I possibly like Natsu? But he was my nakama! That just wasn't possible. As I thought about it more though I decided maybe it was possible for me to like Natsu. Maybe it wasn't as bad as I had led myself to believe, but would Natsu return those feelings? Would he even realize them even with what just happened?

I walked over to my bed and laid down. I stared up at the ceiling for a while teetering between liking Natsu and telling myself it just wasn't possible to like him. I fell asleep thinking about it and even continued on to dream about it.

I was in love with Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu P.O.V

After the kiss I had stood there for a minute processing everything that had just happened. Suddenly it hit me and my face turned about as red as Erza's hair. I managed to spit out, "s-s-s-sorry l-lucy", and I ran out of her kitchen and jumped out of her window.

I just kept running scared that if I turned around maybe Lucy would be following me and I would have to face her. I heard happy behind me laughing, and it continued for about five minutes. I am glad he got a kick out of that...the thing is that when she kissed me it just felt so good. Her lips were so gentle and warm, it was better than any food I have ever eaten...and that's a lot.

I had also gotten this weird feeling in my stomach and it kind of irritated me but at the same time it made me feel really happy. Maybe it was something I ate. When I got home I sat on my couch and went through everything that happened. Lucy was so beautiful and I think it is so cute when she blushes, but what does this all mean? This wasn't the first time I have felt like this. Whenever she cries I just want to hold her and make her smile that beautiful smile again. But that is just because she is nakama...right? I decided to go to sleep so I stood up, put Happy to bed and laid down in my bed. Sadly sleep wouldn't come to me that easily. I spent the rest of the night thinking about her and then had a dream about her.

The next morning I hurried to put clothes on. I didn't want Lucy to be at the guild when I went. I just wasn't ready to face her and I needed some help with everything. So I put on my clothes and ran to Lucy's to make sure she was still asleep...she was. I started to head back to guild but not before noticing how cute she was when she was asleep, she looked so peaceful.

When I got to the guild I looked around and ran up to the bar where Mira was standing. When she saw me she waved and said, "hey Natsu you aren't usually here this early! what's up?'

"I need help with something"

"sure! what is it"

"well you see, last night Lucy and I...kissed", her eyes got wide and she started jumping up and down like a little girl, "YOU GUYS KISSED?!", her outburst startled me and I whisper shouted, "SHHHHHHH! I don't want the whole guild to know!", she nodded and leaned over waiting for me to continue.

"well I was actually trying to scare her but when I walked up behind her she turned around and we kissed, but I don't understand what I am feeling", Mira squealed and said, "okay explain to me what you are feeling."

I thought about it and said, "well for starters when we kissed it was so nice and I got this weird feeling in my stomach. I think she is cute and weird but the good weird not the bad. Whenever I am with her I am just so happy and when she cries I just want to hold her and make her smile again. She is gorgeous from her wavy blonde hair to her smile all the way down to her feet.", as I was speaking I kind of went off into a daydream and didn't notice Mira was continuously jumping up and down and squealing. I snapped out of it and waited for her to respond. Once she was done I guess jumping around she said, "Natsu, you love Lucy", my eyes widened but before I could say anything I smelt Lucy's scent, and it was nearby. I panicked and hid behind the bar.

Mira looked down at me as if I was crazy, I whispered to her "Lucy is coming don't tell her I am here and don't tell her what I said!", she nodded and went back to serving food and drinks. I heard the guild door open and heard Mira say, "hi Lucy!", my heart skipped a beat and I attempted to make myself smaller behind the bar to make sure she didn't see me.


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter! Lol so guess what I am working on? Missing you! It sure has been a while I can tell you that much. Anyways if you haven't yet you should check out my new story "Come Home" I don't usually do this but I was just so excited to post it and share it with you guys! Anyways I hope you are enjoying this story so far. I rushed the end the first time I wrote it so I will probably edit that but anyways ENJOY!(:**

Lucy P.O.V

I walked in to the guild half hoping Natsu would be there the other half hoping he wasn't there. I was still trying to process everything that had happened last night. Sometimes I feel about as dense as Natsu. I walked over to Mira at the bar and said, "Mira I need to talk to you about something...", Mira smiled at me. She looked like she was holding back from freaking out but I didn't understand why she was so excited, "Lucy! I heard about last night!", my eyes widened and I thought Levy must have told her, but that didn't sound right. Levy was usually pretty good with keeping secrets, so who told her? Had Natsu been here maybe before I had and told her? "wait how do you know?"

"come on Lucy I know everything!", she replied with a wink.

"well I guess since you know then I can move on to what I was going to say"

"what is it?"

"I think I love Natsu", after I said it she jumped up and down squealing like she had just seen her favorite movie star walk by. I rolled my eyes and said, "this is serious Mira I don't know what to do!"

"what do you mean?", she looked confused.

"What if he doesn't feel the same? I mean come on we are talking about Natsu. He probably only thinks of me as nakama."

"Lucy I highly doubt that is how he sees it, besides it's obvious he at least has some feeling towards you!"

"How do you know?"

"Have you seen the way he looks at you? It is obvious he cares about you!"

"well I know that! He cares about all of his nakama!"

"Well then go tell him how you feel!", I looked at her like she was crazy. I couldn't just tell him because it would ruin our friendship if he didn't feel the same!

"I can't"

"Lucy I am positive that he feels the same way!"

"what? did he tell you?", she looked at me as if unsure about what to say. I sat there staring at her waiting for the answer.

Natsu P.O.V

Lucy loves me! But I don't want her to know I have the same feelings hearing it from Mira! I panicked and pinched Mira's leg to give her a sign that if she told Lucy she was dead.

Lucy P.O.V

Before Mira could reply she reached for her leg and yelled "itaii!", I looked at her worriedly

and said, "Mira! Are you okay?", she managed a smile and said, "y-yeah I am f-fine, just a leg cramp!", I looked at her with a confused expression then shrugged it off.

"Anyways if I were to tell Natsu what would I say?"

"just tell him that you have really strong feelings for him!"

"you think he will know what I mean?"

"why wouldn't he?"

"this is Natsu we are talking about. Not Gray, not Erza, and not anyone else. Natsu."

"Well I am sure you can get him to understand"

"I guess...well I am going to go home before he gets here. I am not sure what I should say to him yet and I am definitely not ready to face him yet!", Mira smiled and nodded as I turned to leave the guild, "Good luck Lucy!", she called back I just waved my hand and walked out.

Natsu P.O.V

As soon as I was sure that Lucy was gone I jumped up from behind the counter. I was so excited! Lucy felt the same way I did! Mira smiled at me and said, "I knew you guys would get together at some point"

"but we aren't together yet"

"I know but soon you will!", I smiled at her. I was going to tell Lucy how I felt and nothing could stand in my way. Before I could open the guild doors to leave though someone opened them for me. As soon as I saw her my eyes went wide. No this isn't happening! She isn't supposed to be here! But how? How is she here? I thought she was dead! I looked at her and managed to say one word, "Lisanna".

I was still in shock when she hugged me and said "I have missed you Natsu!", after a minute I hugged her back but not before saying, "but how?", she giggled at my confusion and pulled away. Everyone was still in a state of shock and the room was filled with silence. Mira was the first to break the silence when she yelled "Lisanna!," I looked at Lisanna again waiting for her to disappear or something. This couldn't be true. How could my first love just resurrect from the dead? After everyone hugged her and told her how much she was missed I broke the happy reunion saying, "how are you here?", everyone looked at me and silence spread across the guild. I stood waiting for her to answer all eyes on Lisanna and I. Lisanna looked around the guild and said, "I came from Edolas. When I disappeared I was actually brought to Edolas and when all the magic was being sucked out I was sucked out too." We all looked at her in awe.

The silence didn't last though because everyone cheered and we decided to have a welcome back party! It wasn't rare to party at Fairy Tail but this was unlike any other party we had ever thrown. Lisanna was back and no one could be happier. I decided that telling Lucy how I felt could wait. We partied for a while before Lisanna asked if she could talk to me, I nodded and we stepped out in front of the guild. Once we got out there I said, "everyone is so happy that you are back!" Lisanna smiled that cute smile of hers and said, "I missed everyone. I mean yeah I was somewhat with you guys but Edolas and your counterparts are nothing like you guys obviously!" I smiled and pulled her in for a hug.

When I pulled away i said, "so what did you want to talk about?"

"Well there is something I never got to tell you before I left"

"what is it?", Lisanna looked down and I could have sworn I saw a blush creep up her cheeks. She looked up at me as if mustering all the strength she could get to say something and finally said, "Natsu, I love you. I always have and when I went to Edolas my feelings just grew for you even more," I looked at her with wide eyes shocked. I mean she was my first love but I had moved on. I loved Lucy, but before I could reply she walked up to me and smashed her lips against mine. No this wasn't right. I tried to push her away but her grip on me was strong. I struggled and finally got her off of me. Before I could say anything I heard a whimper and looked over to see none other than Lucy standing there with wide eyes.


End file.
